The biomedical engineering Ph.D. program does not begin the formal research leading to the degree until the second year of study. The first year is heavily invested in coursework. I have, however, been engaged in independent study in the area of image process and anticipate that my thesis research will be in the discipline of image processing. Plans for research during the next year involve beginning the study of reconstruction of linear tomographic radiological images. The goal is to use three-dimensional reconstruction of the tomographic slices. These reconstructed images will be used to aid in the planning of implanted placement. First applications will be on human skull to determine the correct "thickness" of the desired slices. A wire-frame will be used guide the three-dimensional reconstruction. I anticipate my research mentors will be Dr. Ernest Stockley, Professor and Chairman of Biomedical Engineering and Dr. Marjorie Jeffcoat, Professor and Chairman of Periodontics. Dr. Jeffcoat holds secondary appointment as Professor of Biomedical Engineering.